The present application is directed to an apparatus used for turning bundles as encountered in the mailroom industry. That is, bundles of printed product, such as newspapers in individual bundles, are advanced downstream in a processing line. Typically, a bundle turn assembly is located between adjacent strapping machines where a strap is placed about a completed bundle in one direction, the bundle rotated through ninety degrees, and a strap then applied to the bundle in a perpendicular direction. Thus, it is necessary to detect the location of the bundle as it proceeds downstream. The bundle is then stopped, rotated, and advanced downstream to the next work station. Of course, it will be appreciated that the invention may find application in other areas and for related environments.